


What Might Have Been

by future_fangirl



Series: Rain or Shine [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Because I can, Did I say it was going to be easy? Think again, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Lyattverse Aug 2019, The ideal timeline, also some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl/pseuds/future_fangirl
Summary: Alternative Canon of Rain or Shine verse. Basically, the timeline where Jessica never gets revived. But just because Jessica isn't there, it doesn't mean life is easy. Rittenhouse is on the hunt and has mysterious plans for the team.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy stepped off the Lifeboat to go searching for Henry. He was sitting in Jiya’s arms, looking pleased and content. She smiled and held him close, absorbing his baby scent. She continued rocking him gently as she kissed him. Jiya gave a sudden squeal. “Oh my god, you’re engaged.”  
Lucy smiled, “Isn’t it beautiful? It’s a family heirloom.”  
“Girl, that is one gorgeous rock? He proposed in the past. That’s so adorable.” Jiya grinned conspiratorially and whispered, “In Hollywood no less.”  
“It was amazing.” Lucy smiled and continued staring at her ring. “I did end up in the pool fully clothed.”  
“Oh my god. Why did he decided to throw you in the pool? I’d have refused him after that.” Jiya giggled and made faces at Henry.  
“Well, I already had the ring on.” Lucy teased.  
“I mean, diamonds are supposed to be a girl’s best friend.” Rufus said as he came near, patting Henry on the head.   
“Did you know it was going to happen?” Jiya asked.  
“No, no clue.” Rufus answered. “Wyatt keeps things close to his chest.”  
“Apparently Wyatt practiced not dropping the ring.” Lucy said to Jiya.  
“I spent so much time helping him. I swear when he gets nervous, he’s even more clumsy than you, Lucy.” Jiya twinkled.   
“Come on, Lucy. We need to debrief.” Agent Christopher looked almost stern, but the second Lucy followed her she said, “Congratulations, by the way. When is the wedding?”  
“Once we get out of here.” Lucy answered.   
Agent Christopher sighed. “I hope sooner rather than later. It’s not the best environment for a small child.”  
The debrief only took a short amount of time. Flynn walked in and settled himself into a chair as Lucy sat down, his face looking oddly pensive. He studied her ring for a moment, only saying, “It suits you.” There was a flicker of familiarity as he gazed at it, as if he’d seen it before. Lucy continued rocking Henry before deciding it was time for him to take a nap.   
“So, where do we go from here?” They were standing in front of the fan, Henry safely in his crib and dressed in casual clothes.   
“Plan a wedding, I guess.” Lucy answered. She smiled as his hands settled on her hips. “You’re never going to live the pool thing down.”  
“I don’t know if people are impressed or horrified.” Wyatt answered.  
“I think they pity me.” Lucy teased. “Marrying someone who dumped me in a pool.”  
“And then kissed the breath from you.” He added.  
“That part I didn’t mind.” She murmured, stepping closer. “In fact, I didn’t mind it at all.”  
Her lips had barely touched his when they heard a disgusted exclamation behind them. “You have a room, don’t make the rest of us watch.” Rufus.   
Wyatt only shrugged. Rufus grumbled as he said, “We wanted to know if you wanted to play Scrabble but clearly you don’t.”  
“Oh yes,” Lucy grinned. “When have I ever turned down a Scrabble game?”  
“That’s because she always wins.” Wyatt answered. “She’s like an actual dictionary.”  
“I hate Scrabble.” Rufus answered. “I never think up the right words.”  
“I’m not a wiz at it either.” Wyatt smiled. “I’m sure Henry will know all the tricks.”  
The game was soon a draw between Jiya, Lucy and Flynn who was surprisingly light hearted. Lucy had the best grasp of vocabulary but Jiya and Flynn were clever at putting words together. The rest soon spread out to watch TV or read but they continued playing. Lucy was distracted by Henry crying as she finished putting a tile down. “I’m going to let you guys finish up.” She said.  
Henry was in need of a change. She cuddled her son close as she finished changing him. He looked at her, and she fell a little deeper in love. He was a charmer. And his mom was completely hopeless against that look. She sat down on the bed, singing to him softly and letting him tug on her hand and arm.   
Just as she’d settled down for a nap of her own the buzzer rang. Emma. She cursed. “I’m so sorry baby. I love you. But Mommy has to go.”  
“We’ll be back soon,” Wyatt echoed. Henry stared at them. He was far too young to understand what was happening, but Lucy prayed they’d be done with this long before he was old enough to understand.  
She kissed him and then Wyatt said goodbye to him and Jiya took him from them. She smiled and bounced him up and down, “You’re going to have a fun time with Aunty Jiya.”  
Lucy’s blood ran cold when she heard where Emma had jumped. Straight into the middle of the Salem Witch trials. Lovely. “Well,” Rufus added, “Let’s get this over with before everything goes Handmaiden’s Tale on us.”  
Flynn seemed to enjoy regaling them with tales of the witch’s hangings. He was factually correct but considering how Rufus was already at a distinct disadvantage she sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did it not surprise her Flynn was an expert on ancient methods of execution?  
“Why did we let this guy live with us anyway?” Rufus grumbled as they sat in the Lifeboat.  
“Don’t ask me. I’m not happy with him here, not around Henry.” Wyatt answered.   
“He may have some important information.” Lucy answered. “And besides, I doubt he’s going to be hanging out with us much.”  
“He better not.” Wyatt answered.  
She soon had bigger things to worry about than awkward roommates. Her mother was among the rest of the assembly and she got Lucy arrested. Lucy’s heart felt like it was being torn in two. How could her mother be that horrible? She was about to be hung as a witch.

Carol Preston was the worst mother in the world. Wyatt stared at her as she said those fatal words that condemned Lucy to being arrested. He tried to get a shot in, to rescue her guns raised, but Rufus was being arrested too and he knew he wouldn’t be able to save both. He had to use his head and devise a better method of saving Lucy.   
He stepped outside, mapping out the place they were being held and deciding whether it would be necessary to smoke out the place and draw everyone out. Carol’s voice rang out, cold and calm, “I know you want to protect her.”  
“How could you do that to her?” He’d spent many a stiff and formal dinner in her presence.   
“I am going to save her.” Carol answered. “But remember, Wyatt, there are many in Rittenhouse who now see her as expendable now that she has a child.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.” He reached out, drawing his gun. Carol smiled benignly, “I love my daughter very much. Which is why I am trying to keep her alive. But many higher up than me wish for us to pin our hopes on someone not so prejudiced against us. I have not given up hope that Lucy will realize her birthright, for her son’s sake.”  
“She will never.” Wyatt answered.  
“She would,” Carol answered. “For you and for Henry.”  
“That’s why you had her arrested. As a warning.” Wyatt said.  
“Lucy must realize how much danger she’s in.” Carol replied. “I don’t approve of you, and never will. If she hadn’t fallen in love with you, she probably would be standing with me. But remember this. I will not harm Henry. I will not harm Lucy. But I make no promises about you.”  
It was a threat as good as any other. Staring at her she began moving away. “I don’t care so long as they are safe.”  
“Safe?” Carol echoed. “What is safe? You don’t understand the forces you are working with. Or fate itself. For instance, you don’t understand the fate that means your wife still died. No matter how hard anyone tried to bring her back.”  
His blood ran cold. What was she talking about? Carol only kept walking. He couldn’t shoot her. For more than one reason. First, she was his son’s grandmother and the mother of his fiancé. And second, she was heavily guarded. Carol had played her cards well. Not only that, she’d said she promised to save Lucy. For once he believed her on that. Carol wanted Lucy alive. Unhappy, miserable but alive.  
He managed to save Rufus, knowing that Rufus would be able to help him break into the jail. Rufus’s face was somber as he briefly explained Carol’s threat. “She’s out to get you.” Rufus surmised. “She won’t hurt Lucy physically and she won’t hurt Henry. What better way to break Lucy down than murder her lover?”  
“Lucy won’t be broken down.” Wyatt scoffed. “She’s strong as a rock.”  
“Even rocks have weak spots.” Rufus answered as they half ran, half walked. “And look what happened when she was stuck with Rittenhouse for six weeks. She went mega dark, Sarah Connor style.”  
His heart fell in horror as he saw the women at the scaffold. He had a gun. The rope was just being lifted around the neck of the woman ahead of Lucy when he fired into the crowd. Screams of terror pierced the air. Lucy moved in an instant. He saw the assembled crowd of women start to run. But not her. She was still crouched by the scaffold. What the hell was wrong?  
Rufus was closer to her and reached her first. As he neared Wyatt noticed her clutching her arm and the blood staining her sleeve. A sharp rush of pure pain entered his chest. “Lucy.”  
She looked up; brown eyes full of sadness. “I changed history.” She spoke with deep shock.   
“I’m kind of digging this badass, history changing, Sarah Connor Lucy.” Rufus commented.   
“I need to look at your wound.” Wyatt said softly. He knelt beside her in the mud. “What happened?”  
“I gave those women the knife so they could get free. But then I cut myself on it.” Lucy’s face paled. Of course, she’d have saved the other women first and her nerves and excitement would have caused her to cut herself. She’d literally saved herself at the last possible second.   
“Do you realize you were within a minute of being hung?” His eyes searched her face, imaging the noose around her pale, delicate throat.   
“I knew you’d come to my aid.” She said looking at him and Rufus with unfailing trust. “We’re a team.”  
“That’s true.” Rufus answered as they helped her up. “But next time please give us a little warning.”  
He examined her wound when they got to a clearing, tearing up a bit of her petticoat to make a bandage. Lucy’s skin was beginning to take on a pale, unnatural hue and her eyes were lost and bloodshot. When he touched her skin, she felt a bit too warm. Infection. They needed to get her back right away.  
She slumped against the cushion in the Lifeboat, eyes full of pain. “I am so afraid of becoming my mother. I changed history out there. What makes me any different?”  
“Because you always want to save people, not kill them.” Wyatt helped her with her seatbelt, careful to avoid jostling her injured arm as much as possible. She shook her head.  
“But there could be an Amy out there that just got erased.” She murmured.   
“We will always change things. “Rufus answered. “That’s what time travel is. And we might as well make things better.”  
She wasn’t convinced but was too weak to argue. She cried out as the Lifeboat made its way through time. He had to admit, any injury you sustained felt a hundred times worse when you time traveled.   
The second the Lifeboat landed he was unbuckling her seat belt. “Come on, we need to get a doctor to look at your arm.”  
She protested weakly at being carried but relented when her arm started hurting her. Agent Christopher stared at him as he carried her down the steps. “Oh my god, what happened?”  
“Angry Pilgrims. Totally the Handmaiden’s Tale.” Rufus answered.  
“She needs a doctor, now.” Wyatt barked out. Lucy moaned and clutched her arm. She turned a particularly pale shade of green and unceremoniously threw up over herself. And him.  
Fortunately, he’d been through his share of messes all those years in the military and his own weak stomach from motion sickness. Rufus clearly wasn’t handling it as well. Jiya helped him carry Lucy back to her room. “I’ll take Henry’s crib out. He doesn’t need to be exposed to any germs.”   
“This isn’t a virus.” Wyatt answered. “But it’s just as well.”  
They worked to peel Lucy’s soiled dress from her body, and he had to cut the fabric from her arm where it had stuck with blood. She cried out at the slightest brush. “I’m sorry Sweetheart.”  
Jiya bathed Lucy’s face in cool water as he thrust a thermometer in her mouth. She almost swallowed it, so he held it in place. 101.4. It was steadily going up he suspected. She had a serious infection.   
“How is she?” Agent Christopher didn’t seem in the least concerned about Lucy being nearly naked on the bed. She added, “I got the doctor and he’ll be coming soon.”  
“She needs to be in the hospital.” He couldn’t handle losing her. Not when it had been his mistake that landed her in this place. It was Jessica all over again and he couldn’t handle it.  
“You know that’s too dangerous.” Christopher sighed. “Rittenhouse could be lurking anywhere.”  
“Let’s just see what the doctor says.” Jiya said cheerfully. Lucy’s eyes were open, and she had an alarmed look on her face. “Maybe he can give her some antibiotics and she’ll be fine.”  
The doctor came in and kicked them all out. Pacing back and forth with a crying Henry who seemed to sense something was wrong, he frantically tried to think up a way of breaking Lucy out of the bunker and taking her to the hospital. He couldn’t care less if Agent Christopher didn’t like it.  
“Mr. Logan.” The doctor came up, “You’re her…?”  
“Fiancé.” He finished.  
“She’s got a bad infection and a pretty bad laceration from a knife. Strange that she should get that kind of infection so quickly. I assume the knife was dirty?”  
“Very dirty.” He answered.  
“I’ve given her a heavy antibiotic that will have to be delivered by mouth every four hours. More than likely it will cause her to be nauseous and have an upset stomach. If she gets severe symptoms, you’ll have to call me. Unfortunately, there are a lot of side effects with heavy antibiotics. I also gave her some pain medication to deal with the pain of the stiches and infection.”  
Wyatt nodded. “Should she be in the hospital?”  
“She should be.” The doctor sighed. “Unfortunately, due to the safe house situation it’s unadvisable. At this point, I think as long as you monitor her, she’ll be ok. We can send a nurse if it gets too bad. I’d also advise you keep the baby away from her. Children could be prone to catching the infection. Make sure to clean anything that touches her. We don’t want the baby getting sick.”  
“Of course.” He hadn’t thought about Henry getting sick and now it terrified him.   
“She’s going to get worse before she gets better. More than likely she’ll be delirious and out of her mind with fever. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and rests.”  
That wasn’t very comforting. As the doctor left Wyatt put Henry down in his crib now in the living room area. Henry whimpered. “I’m sorry, but Mommy needs me.”  
“Come on, Henry.” He turned to hear another voice beside him, “You have to be strong for your mom. Don’t want to worry her.”  
It was Flynn. He looked surprisingly softly at the baby. It had been a long time since Wyatt had remembered he’d been a father. “I can watch him while you check on Lucy. Don’t worry. I know how to make sure he doesn’t choke.”  
“Uh thanks.” He stared at the other man as if he’d grown three heads.   
Henry, the little traitor, immediately calmed down and actually stared up at Flynn with interest. Wyatt moved towards the door but swore he heard someone singing in another language. In spite of himself he was moved. What would have happened if he’d lost Lucy and Henry to Rittenhouse? Would he have become angry and bitter too?   
Lucy thrashed around in bed; her face twisted in pain. Jiya and Agent Christopher were watching her, faces full of worry. “She’s got such a high fever.” Jiya fretted.  
“She keeps throwing up her meds.” Agent Christopher sighed. “They are making her sick.”  
She was so weak she couldn’t even sit up without nearly passing out. “Henry, is he ok?” She asked weakly.  
“He’s fine. But he can’t be near you. He could get sick.” Wyatt explained. Lucy stared at him bleakly. It was clear she barely understood him.   
The next few days were pure hell. Lucy’s fever kept climbing higher and higher. The medicine made her violently ill and she was growing weaker. She lapsed in and out of feverish dreams, crying out at nightmares. She was convinced Henry was being hurt. Her cries were agonizing.   
“We have to get her fever down.” Jiya said. She sighed and brushed back a strand of hair.   
“We could try to old fashioned bathing her in cold water.” Agent Christopher said. “My mother swore by it.”  
They didn’t have a bathtub. But the showers worked well enough. She felt as limp as a rag doll as she lay under the water from the tap, its rather sickly flow dampening her body. “Come on Lucy. You have to fight this.” He whispered.   
“Why am I naked in the shower with everyone staring at me?” Lucy answered.  
They all laughed awkwardly. “Because you have a really high fever, Sweetheart.”  
“Well, stop staring at me naked.” She muttered.   
“I think she’s a bit cooler.” Jiya announced. “Don’t worry Lucy. It’s nothing any of us haven’t seen before.”  
They’d just gotten her back in bed and dried off her hair and body when the tell-tale buzzer broke in on them. Emma had jumped.  
“I’m not going to leave her here.” Wyatt said stubbornly.  
“She’s going to be fine. Her fever is down and she’s starting to be able to keep stuff down. She’s on the mend.” Agent Christopher answered.   
“It’s not like your presence can change anything.” Jiya added. “Go fight the bad guys and by the time you get back she’ll probably be up and around and complaining that she didn’t go with you.”  
It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, leaving her behind.

Lucy woke up, the sudden coolness and comfort in her body reminding her that was on the mend. Blinking awake she felt a hand on her brow. “Wyatt?” She questioned. She remembered being naked in the shower and not in a good way. In a “everyone is staring at me naked in the shower and I’m sick way”.   
“No, just me.” Jiya smiled at her and stuck a thermometer in her mouth. “Your temperature is down. Finally, back down to 98.6.”  
Lucy smiled and tried to sit up. “Where is everyone?”  
“On a mission.” Jiya answered.  
“they went without me.” Lucy asked.  
“They had to. You were still super sick. Don’t worry. Flynn took your place.”  
“If that’s supposed to be comforting.” Lucy grumbled. “They could be changing history and screwing everything up. That is if they don’t kill each other first.”  
“Don’t worry. They were under strict orders to behave by Agent Christopher.” Jiya smiled. “Besides, Flynn won’t hurt Wyatt. He’s gotten attached to Henry.”  
“He’s been taking care of Henry?” Lucy asked. She was willing to trust Flynn to a point but not with her son.   
“Well, we all have but with you being sick it’s been difficult. So, he’s helped. And Mason. But let’s be honest Flynn is way better with babies than Mason.” Jiya chuckled.  
“Wyatt can’t be happy about that.” Lucy closed her eyes. She was still pretty weak.  
“Well, he’s just happy Henry is ok. Sorry we had to keep him away while you have the fever. I’ll just change everything in here and give it a quick cleaning and then you can have him back.”  
“Thank you so much.” Lucy patted her hand. “You have been so amazing.”  
“Any time.” Jiya nodded her head. “You’re like my best friend.”  
“BFFs.” Lucy smiled and sat up as she found the room only swayed a little. She let Jiya help her put some clothes on and began walking towards the kitchen. She needed to get out of that room.  
Agent Christopher was feeding Henry in the kitchen. Lucy gave a joyous shout as she saw him. “Is he really ok?”  
“He’s missing his mom.” Agent Christopher handed him over to her once she was seated, making sure to protect her arm from jostling.  
“I’m so happy he’s ok.” Lucy prattled and kissed him smiling as he waved his wee little arms. Precious boy.  
“He’s getting big so fast.” Jiya commented.  
“That’s babies for you.” Agent Christopher nodded. “My kids were infants and now my oldest is going to college in a year.”  
“Please don’t remind me.” Lucy pleaded. “You’re not going to be going to college yet, Baby.”  
Henry continued to stare at her and she held him fast. “You look a lot better.” Agent Christopher commented as she placed a cup of tea in front of her.  
“I feel so much better. Sorry about that shower thing.”   
“Don’t worry.” Agent Christopher waved off her concern. “I’ve seen plenty of naked people in my life.”  
“That sounds creepy.” Jiya teased.  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
Lucy laughed. “I know what you meant.”  
“You threw up all over Wyatt and he still hasn’t left you, so I think you’ll be ok.” Jiya poured herself a cup of coffee and dangled a string in front of Henry as if he was a cat.  
“Oh god, I’m so embarrassed.” Lucy cringed. Even at her most pregnant she’d managed to keep things mostly clean.  
“Lucy, it’s fine. I’m sure he’s had to deal with much worse. And no offense, but with Henry, that won’t be the last time you’ll have all manners of bodily fluids on you.” Agent Christopher patted Henry’s back. “I remember Michelle and I got sick every year with the norovirus from the kids. I’d just stock up on chicken soup and anti-nausea medicine. I remember I was on a case one year and I was so sick, but I stupidly went to work, and I think I passed that thing on to every single person. They were all out the next week.” Lucy swore Agent Christopher looked proud of passing on her virus. Jiya groaned.   
“Ugh. Please can we not talk about this. Also, I’m staying away from you, Typhoid Mary.”  
The sound of the Lifeboat returning broke into their conversation. Lucy tucked Henry into her good side and went running. The sight that met her eyes made her blood run cold. John Freaking Kennedy was being carried out of the Lifeboat. This was why she always went on missions.

There was pissed Lucy and there was pissed Lucy when you just possibly destroyed the world by bringing back a teenage version of the President. Lucy stared at them for a long moment as they tried explaining what had happened before they laid the young John into a storage room and a makeshift bed. Lucy was in action, barking orders along with Christopher while rocking Henry.   
John was settled and Lucy headed to the kitchen to make him something to eat. Wyatt followed, after stopping to kiss Henry who was crankily crying over being ignored. “I can’t believe you did that.” Lucy said. “Do you know the danger to the timeline that could happen with him here?”  
“I know. But I thought it would be better than having him die in 1938.” Wyatt answered.   
Lucy shrugged. “I need to go on missions from now on. I know you don’t like Flynn but if he’s going to be part of the team you need to get along with him.”  
“It wasn’t Flynn.” Wyatt answered. “He killed the sleeper agent. But Emma has more and more manpower right now.”  
He didn’t add that Emma had specifically targeted him. Carol had made sure to tell Emma he was the main target and knowing Emma she was only too happy to take him out. Lucy had enough on her plate without worrying about his assignation.  
“That sandwich…” Wyatt stared at it. Lucy had put way too much mustard for the average person, and it looked sad. That was the way she ate when someone wasn’t around to cook for her. No wonder she was so thin.  
“What’s wrong with it?” Lucy defended.   
“Nothing.” Lucy was already in a bad mood and justifiably so. No need to add fuel to the fire. Rufus ambled in, clearly having received the same lecture from Christopher he had.   
“Feeling better, Lucy?” He asked.   
“Much better.” Lucy smiled and started towards the door. “Thanks for asking.”  
She was pointedly staring at him as she said it. “I’m sorry for not asking about you. I just assumed you were better since you were bossing again.”  
Lucy glared at him fiercely. Wrong thing to say. It had been awhile since he’d been married but he remembered that look. Back when they’d been living together, she’d been either pregnant or in the early days of raising a newborn.   
“I’m fine.” Lucy replied. “But thanks for not asking.”  
“Lucy,” He reached out for her hand, but she jerked it away.   
“I get it.” Lucy’s voice softened a bit. “You’ve been around a lot of sick and dying people. But honestly, sometimes you just don’t use your head. You have a good brain, use it. And for goodness sake think before you do things.”  
It would have been funny if it hadn’t been such a true lecture. She stalked off, clearly more than a little pissed. The sound of her shout brought everyone running. John was gone.

He and Rufus stood together, meeting the glare of Agent Christopher, Mason, Jiya and most of all Lucy’s combined stares. They were definitely in for it. “Well, we’ll have to go find him. How hard can it be? He’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” He was putting on a confidence he didn’t feel.  
“I’m going with.” Lucy announced. “The sooner we get John back to his rightful place the better.”  
“Are you sure you’re up to it?” He pleaded.  
“Wyatt, I’m fine.” Lucy said in exacerbation. “I just have to put a coat on and I’m coming.”  
“She best go with you.” Agent Christopher replied. “Rufus will stay here near the Lifeboat and Jiya and Mason are combing through our database.”  
Lucy came back five minutes later, purse and jacket on and a very determined look on her face. She sat down next to him in the car, the icy silence filling the car. “Just because we are engaged doesn’t give you the right to tell me what to do.” She said. “I’m not sitting home and keeping the home fires burning.”  
“I know that.” He knew Lucy was independent and strong. That was one of the things he admired most about her. She didn’t let anyone tell her she couldn’t do something. Unfortunately, it also meant she ignored her own needs.   
The gas station they stepped into was quiet and nearly deserted. Lucy turned back to him, “So what’s our story?” She asked.  
This was the first mission they’d ever gone on in their time period. And as such it was bound to be different. Lucy raised her eyebrows. “Why not just tell them we’re looking for a relative?”  
“Good plan.” Lucy moved towards the cashier, her steps confident and assured.  
Unfortunately, his brain took leave of his senses. He’d never been much good with the play-acting part of the missions and Lucy was tired and stumbling over her words. The cashier was looking more and more suspicious even after he showed him his license.   
“What meds?” He asked.  
“Resperdone.” Lucy finally said.   
The clerk seemed to believe her. He told them that a teenager matching John’s description had left with some teenagers heading for Palo Alto.  
“So, how did you think up that name?” Wyatt asked. He was seriously impressed by Lucy’s quick thinking.  
“Too much Law and Order and NCIS.” Lucy answered. She seemed in a much better mood.  
Unfortunately, that didn’t last long. Lucy insisted they check the hospital for John while he suspected John would go to a party with those teenagers. If he knew teens like John, he’d be hitting up the night life. It was a Saturday night and John Kennedy had been a legendary bad boy. Not so unlike Wyatt at that age.   
“Fine. I’ll take a Lyft to the hospital and you go find him at a party.” Lucy glared at him.  
“No, we’ll go to the hospital.” There was no way he was letting Lucy go alone to the hospital unarmed and still sick.  
“I don’t get what your problem is.” Lucy said after a bit. “Ever since you got back you’ve been on this power trip.”  
“I just worry about you, ok.” He took a deep breath. “Rittenhouse is out to get you. They want to kidnap you.”  
Lucy stared at him for a minute, “I know that. Don’t you think I know that?”  
“I know.” He paused and added, “Your mother threatened me.”  
Lucy blinked, her eyes rapidly changing from angry to sad. “I’m sorry. It’s all because my mother thinks she can get me through you.”  
“I can protect myself. But you…you’re not trained like I am.” He opened the door and stepped out as she fumbled with it. She smiled a little gratefully as he opened her door.   
“I can take care of myself.” Lucy reached out and touched his arm. “But right now, we need to focus on John.”  
The hospital was cagy in telling them anything but a quick glance at the visitor records and an adroit questioning of the nurse in charge and they knew exactly who had visited John. He stepped into room 207 shocked when it was empty. The minute that registered in his head Emma was upon him. They fought ferociously, memories of how Emma had treated Lucy filling his head. Lucy began clocking Emma with a hospital tray, the sight would have been both funny and badass if it hadn’t been so serious. His gun was kicked from his hand. Emma had him by the throat, a knife pressed to his neck and a gun pointed at Lucy. Lucy picked up the gun he’d dropped.  
“I know you won’t shoot.” Emma mocked. “Couldn’t have your fiancé killed now.”  
Lucy stared at Emma, raw fury in her eyes. ” Do it. She’s their only pilot.” At least she and Henry would be safe in a world without Rittenhouse and time travel.  
He should have known Lucy. She’d rather die. She continued staring down Emma until Emma unexpectedly dropped her arm and flung him away from her.   
“Did she hurt you?” Lucy held her fingers over a tiny cut on his neck that was oozing blood.  
“No.” He started up and began to chase after Emma. But just then the security guard arrested him. Shit. It had been a long time since he’d been on a mission like this in modern day America.   
He should have known Lucy would have his back. She was protesting loudly, and as they marched along her felt her press something in his hands. A paperclip. Damn, she was good.

Lucy leaned against the wall of the hospital entrance. She hated to admit it, but she felt horrible. Just this morning she’d been still recovering from a severe infection and now she was chasing after Emma again. Her arm was killing her, and she felt sick and tired.  
She had nearly lost him tonight. Emma had appeared out of nowhere and had somehow managed to disarm him and put a knife to his throat. Lucy knew her mother’s methods all too well. Her mother planned to get to her via Wyatt. Break her down until she gave up hope. Unfortunately, her mother didn’t understand that kind of thing would only make Lucy fight harder.   
She’d wanted to fill Emma with bullets. Knowing that Emma had kept her away from her son for six long weeks she’d felt the rage build up. But she wasn’t willing to sacrifice Wyatt. So, she’d been forced to see Emma slip away. One thing she did need to do. Get trained. She needed to be prepared to defend herself. To protect her son.  
Her cell phone rang. Jiya. “We spotted him in a picture at a party.” Jiya explained.  
“Send me the address and we’ll be right over.” She promised.  
“You ok?” Clearly her exhaustion showed. She only nodded.  
“I can’t wait until I get home, crawl into bed and sleep.” She added.  
“You shouldn’t be out here.” He gently chided. “Just this morning you were still sick.”  
“I know.” Lucy laughed a little. “But that’s what we do.”  
It had been a long time since she’d been to a teen party. But not much had changed. She chuckled a bit as one of the kids pointed to them and said, “Someone’s parents.”  
“We don’t look that old.” Lucy whispered.  
“No, you look like the hot mom.” He teased.  
Lucy rolled her eyes. “I am a mom.”  
“And you’re hot.” He added.  
“Come on, go find him and let’s get out.” Lucy gave him a little push.  
“Call me if you see anything outside.”   
“I mean, we can use a cell phone.” Lucy started to giggle. She felt a little drunk. On what? Exhaustion? Fear? “We never can use cell phones.”  
“Cell phones were invented a while ago Preston.” He said with a laugh. Lucy flushed.  
“I know but we never use them on missions.” She said.   
She watched him walk away. She studied the teens this time from the prospective of a parent. Henry was only a baby, but she was terrified of someday being that parent sitting home waiting for her boy to get home after being at this kind of party. She really was pathetic already worrying about that.  
She moved forward, slipping in among the people. When she saw Emma approach she cursed. John was terrified and as she pulled him away from the group, she knew she’d done the right thing. His safety was more important.  
“You’re safe.” She murmured as Wyatt emerged not looking much worse for the wear.  
“Emma got away again.” He said ruefully.  
She took a moment to give him a quick hug. He sighed and shook his head, “She’s always three steps ahead of us.”  
“I know.” Lucy turned to John. “come on. We need to get you home.”  
Lucy knew she had changed when she let Rufus warn John of what was at stake. Saving JFK could have a disastrous effect on the timeline. But she didn’t care. His face was too scared and vulnerable. She was thinking of Henry.   
Apparently, some things were just fate. As Rufus questioned them, she realized John had died in a different city one week later. Fate had not been averted. What a burden it must have been for him to know his whole family would die? To know time travel was real. To know what the world would look like in the future and be able to do nothing to stop it.   
Lucy sighed and hugged Henry closer. Time travel was far more complicated than she’d expected. Wyatt came back into the common room, picking up Henry for a moment to play with him. Henry stared pointedly across the room. Lucy followed the direction of his gaze. Flynn. She was shocked when the normally stern man gave Henry a full-on grin and made faces at him.   
“It seems Henry has a new admirer.” She said.  
“I know.” Wyatt grinned at Henry. “I mean I can’t blame anyone. You’re just that cute.”  
Henry silently regarded them. Lucy picked him up and said, “I guess it’s bedtime for you, little bird.”  
Henry was restless and not inclined to fall asleep. By the time he finally fell asleep she felt like she might fall asleep standing up. She did have to go to the bathroom though. She nearly collided into Wyatt on her way out the door. “Whoa.” He said.  
“Sorry.” She mumbled sleepily. “Henry wouldn’t fall asleep.”  
“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “Agent Christopher was discussing some plans with me.”  
“Are they all done now?” She asked. It felt like they hadn’t had a chance to be together without some kind of crazy interference since Hollywood. She’d probably fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow but at least they’d have some time together.  
“Yes.”   
She crawled into bed, careful to avoid jostling her arm. She had to sleep on the other side of the bed which felt weird to her. She felt warm and safe. Henry was sleeping peacefully. She was wrapped up in her fiancé’s arms. Her arm was healing. Disaster had been averted. “Is your arm feeling better?”  
“It is.” She cuddled closer, her chilled body appreciating the warmth. The bunker always felt cold, no matter how many blankets she piled on. She fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was still out cold when Henry began whimpering. Separating himself from her Wyatt fed and changed Henry. Henry was in a playful mood and at this rate, he’d wake up Lucy. Picking up his son he left the room. The bunker was mostly silent. The majority of the bunker inhabitants weren’t early risers. He set Henry down in his high chair and began making French toast. Lucy was still not 100% and she deserved a chance to sleep in and have some breakfast in bed.   
Jiya staggered into the kitchen, eyes half open as she began aggressively pouring sugar into her coffee. “Rough night?”  
She shrugged. “I’m getting those visions. Nothing too intense. It just keeps me awake.”  
“Do you have any idea what causes them?” He asked.   
“No,” Jiya admitted. “Rufus is pretty against any kind of religion. He laughed at me when I told him I thought it was some kind of fate. Some kind of divine thing.”  
Wyatt never had been religious. Not even after nearly 15 years of church. It had never made sense to him. He’d seen how religion made people act in bigoted ways. Condemning good people for being different. But he had to admit. Recently it had crossed his mind that fate existed. That there was some kind of overarching thing that made events happen. He wasn’t going to subscribe to a particular religion but there was something out there.   
“I don’t really believe in God.” Jiya nodded. “But I do believe in something. It’s kind of hard not to. Rufus is just trying to deal with the idea that we don’t have all the answers.”  
Jiya laughed a little sadly, “Rufus can’t handle when he doesn’t have all the answers.”  
“He loves you so much. But he’s scared of these visions and trying to understand them.”  
Jiya nodded and began playing with Henry. “Lucy is a lucky woman. Breakfast in bed.”  
He laughed, “Oh no, I’m the lucky one. Even if we can’t trust her to make anything except toast.”  
Lucy was just waking up as he came in. She grunted in annoyance at the pain in her arm. “Did you make me breakfast?”  
“I did.”   
She snuggled Henry into her side as she ate. Her skin looked less pale and she seemed more animated than the day before. She was adamant that she needed to keep working on her research. “I really feel like I’m making progress.”  
“Let’s just hope Emma stays put.”  
“I’m so sick of always playing defense.” Lucy scrubbed the dish. “We need to figure out a way to fight back.”  
Life around the bunker was a combination of soul suckingly boring and chaotic. He didn’t have much to do. Apart from the occasional mission and taking care of Henry, he had too much time to think. Worry about what Carol had said. Figure out all Carol’s plans for him. Rufus was hard at work at installing the fourth seat in the Lifeboat. Wyatt secretly hated the idea. He’d be forced to rub elbows with Flynn who he still didn’t trust. (Although he’d finally accepted that Flynn had a genuine fondness for Henry). Lucy was hard at work on timelines, papers strewn about the kitchen table and different colored highlighters and pens pointing out different elements.   
“Have you made progress?” He asked as he sat down across from her, careful not to disturb a single paper. He’d learned that one the hard way. Lucy Preston was terrifying if someone disturbed a single scrap of research material.  
“I don’t know.” Lucy sighed. “There are so many historical events she could target. And they don’t pick major ones either. Finding out which families are Rittenhouse is hard because many of the families dropped association with Rittenhouse over hundreds of years.”  
“ It’s not all on your shoulders. I can help you with research. I can’t pretend to be a world-class historian but I’ve done my share of combing the internet and newspapers for clues.” He’d done it with Jessica’s death. And part of his job had always been in developing strategies.   
“Thanks.” Lucy sighed and began putting papers away. “I can use the help.”  
Henry was sleeping as they finally got back to their room. Lucy seemed to have finally gotten better but her arm was still sore. Thankfully it was her left arm so she could still write. He swallowed as she pulled her sweater over her head, the thin tank she wore underneath hiding little. She threw the jeans and sweater to the side, smiling over her shoulder and teasing, “Does that make you crazy when I don’t hang up my clothes?”  
“No, it makes me crazy because you’re not wearing clothes.” She smiled innocently, batting those long eyelashes and pretending to be oh so unconscious.   
“Why would that be a problem?”  
“Oh, it’s not, depending on the circumstances.” He trailed kisses down her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, being careful to avoid touching her arm.  
Lucy sighed, her face relaxing as she pressed a hand to his face to bring it closer. They’d had nearly no time to themselves since their stolen night in Hollywood. She’d been so sick and they’d be just trying to survive. Now, they had a precious moment to themselves and he was going to make the most of it.   
“What about your arm?” Lucy used her hands a lot to demonstrate her affection. It was built into her, the need to touch. It was built into him too.   
“Well,” She drawled, standing up and rummaging among their mingled stuff for a moment. She produced a tie of his, dropping it in front of him with a flourish. “You can tie my wrist to the bed.”  
His mouth dropped open. They’d never been exactly shy around each other, their whole relationship had started with a one-night hookup but neither of them had ever experimented with this kind of thing with each other. If he was honest, he’d never experimented with this kind of thing. Jessica was definitely not the type.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” Lucy smiled. “I trust you. And I’ve always wanted to try it.”  
“I’d always have imagined it would go the other way around.” He teased, “Miss Bossy Know it All.”  
Lucy grinned, “Oh we can try that too, sometimes.”  
Holy shit. She really was trying to kill him. “I mean, you’re so good at getting out of handcuffs.” She reached her good arm up and trailed a finger down his cheek. “Sweetheart.”

She was still a little shocked she’d actually expressed this idea out loud. Old Lucy had secretly wanted to try it but she’d been too afraid to admit it. She wasn’t interested in something like 50 Shades of Grey. She didn’t want to be manipulated or controlled. But maybe a part of her wanted to let go of her tightly wound control and just feel? She’d never trusted a partner enough to be willing to be this vulnerable. But for God’s sake, she’d had a baby with this man. They were getting married. If she wasn’t willing to suggest it with him she’d never be able to. She had already abandoned all that she’d once held as safe and respectable. Why not embrace the unexpected here too?   
Lucy swallowed as he took the tie from her hand, gently arranging her arm above her head. He was careful, the tender movements making her feel less vulnerable. She knew she could probably get out of the restraints if she wanted to which made her feel less afraid. She was nearly naked, nude except for her panties and in the artificial light, she felt on display. Her body had changed after pregnancy, and it still made her feel self-conscious seeing all the stretch marks and lingering baby weight. His eyes roamed her body, staring at her in awe and reverence.   
“Is this ok?” He asked anxiously.  
“It’s perfect.”  
She sighed into the kiss that followed, her hands instinctively seeking to touch him. The restraints prevented her movements. She moaned loudly, the blood running faster through her veins. The tender kiss turned hotter, denied the ability to touch him with her hands, she poured herself into the kiss. He was still fully clothed, she nearly naked. The friction of denim and cotton against her skin sent shivers through her as he covered her body with his own. She arched up, the awkward positioning of her hands impeding her. A frustrated moan slipped from her mouth. He was being deliberately slow, kissing her neck and collarbone with single-minded deliberation.   
“Wyatt.” She wined. If she had full use of her hands she’d be tugging off his clothes, trying to touch him. She took advantage of her free legs to slide them up and down his thighs, sighing at the friction her movements created.   
“What’s wrong? I thought you were patient.” He teased. She glared at him.   
“Take your clothes off.” She ordered. His eyes twinkled.   
“As I thought you make a really shitty sub.”   
She couldn’t help laughing. It was true. But did it matter? They were two unique people with unique preferences and it didn’t matter if they fell into some category. “Shut up and do what I said.”  
She watched admiringly as he pulled off his shirt and jeans. He’d always been physically attractive but at this moment, pinned to the bed and willingly at his mercy, she noticed more. Finally undressed, his mouth quirked up into a smirk. “Like what you see, ma’am.”  
“It’s ok.” She tried being nonchalant. “Stop calling me ma’am.”  
“I think you like it when I call you ma’am.” He stared at her, settling himself between her legs and hovering over her.  
“I don’t.” She protested, more out of stubbornness than anything else.  
“Oh, then why are you so wet?” She cried out embarrassingly loudly, as his fingers slipped inside her panties. “Maybe because secretly, you like it.”  
She thrashed against the restraints, her body a violin that he was playing to perfection. She moaned helplessly as his lips explored her breasts, nipping and kissing even as he slipped a finger inside her. His other hand kept her hips steady. She was completely pinned down. She could barely breathe. “Oh my god.” She cried out as he slipped another finger inside of her.   
Her hands wrapped around the metal bedposts, desperate for something to hold on to. He slid down her body, pressing kisses along her stomach before removing his hands from her body. She whined and twisted her hands. “No need to get all worked up.” He teased.  
“I’m not worked up.” She huffed. Except she was and he knew it.   
Her heart rate had begun to slow when she felt his mouth replace his hands, slowly working her back up. Unable to smother her gasps she was forced to try to suppress them. She swore, her hands gripping the bed rails, as tension built inside.   
Just as she felt the prickling waves of release start, he abruptly sat back, staring at her with that intense gaze that made her want to cover herself. It was so intimate. She opened her mouth to complain, frustration filling her.   
“I think you’ve been tortured enough?” He said softly.  
“Oh yes.” She gasped. She wasn’t sure she could handle any more teasing.  
She cried out in relief when finally, she felt herself fall. It felt like she saw stars, the release wiping everything from her brain. Holy Shit. Foggily she opened her eyes staring into his smug face and wanting to hit him a little. But she couldn’t, not with her hands tied up. “Stop looking like that.” She chided.  
He only grinned broader, his mouth tilting into that smirk she’d first seen in that bar all those months ago. “Well, when you look that gorgeous, it’s hard to resist.”  
She wasn’t used to being called gorgeous, especially not after Henry was born and her body felt out of wack. They’d been together since, of course, but not often and it had felt different. She smiled, closing her eyes as he finally stopped teasing her and thrust into her. It was strange not being able to touch him, but it didn’t make her afraid. She had a feeling it would be less pleasurable this way but it didn’t matter. The rest fully made up for it.   
He seemed to sense that and carefully lifted her up a bit, one arm wrapped around her back to keep her upright. It was impossibly intimate, her face just a millimeter away from his. She could see the green flecks in his eyes and the tiny freckles dotting his face. The kiss was tender, a sharp contrast to earlier.   
The tenderness wasn’t present in the sharp thrusts that made her body shake. She was completely at his mercy, unable to move and somehow completely ok with it. More than ok. The tension was building up faster than ever.“Fuck.” She muttered, her whole body trembling.  
“Damn,” She saw the intensity in his eyes, suspecting he was close. Judging by the uncontrolled movements, closer than her.   
One hand slid between her legs and pressed and suddenly she was gone, a sudden gasp all she could manage. Faintly she felt him follow. Her head fell back, energy-draining from her as she reveled in the feeling. Still panting as she felt her back lowered to the bed. Her eyes opened again.  
“That was…” she began.  
“Amazing.” His blue eyes were lit with joy and happiness.   
“Definitely doing that again.” She murmured.  
The tie was removed and she moved her arms to bring the feeling back to them. “This time, I think someone wants to try a little admonishment of a bad student.”  
“Really?” She pretended to glare as she accepted the nightgown he handed her. She was always cold, sleeping nude was terrible in her opinion. “Do you think I have sex with my students? I would never.”  
“I agree.” He answered. “You wouldn’t. And it would be creepy if you did. But…I’m sure half of them wish you would.”  
“Believe it or not, just because you’re marrying me doesn’t mean everyone wants to sleep with me.” Lucy curled up next to him.  
“No, but I’ve seen those historical men looking at you.” Wyatt grinned. “And I know college-age guys. And probably any college-age girls who like women.”  
“Well, I don’t encourage that kind of thing,” Lucy answered.  
“That doesn’t mean people don’t have the occasional fantasy.”   
That meant he had the occasional fantasy. She wasn’t about to judge. If he had hot for the professor fantasies there could be so much worse ones. She considered what they’d already done in reverse. Heat flared in her belly. Definitely, they were trying that.   
“Well, I think we should try it.” She sleepily murmured. “But my arm needs to heal.”  
“Is it ok?” The alarm in his tone made her smile.  
“It’s fine.” She shut off the light and crawled back in bed. “I’m absolutely fine.”  
More than fine. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. It wasn’t just because she’d just had phenomenal sex. It was because she felt loved and cherished. She felt like they truly were on the same page. They were a family.

Henry woke him up at 5am, crying and whimpering. Lifting him out of his crib Wyatt fed and changed him. Lucy was still out cold, her face turned to the window. He was naturally an early riser so it wasn’t a hardship waking up to take care of Henry. It gave him a chance to spend time with his son alone.   
He sensed something had changed between him and Lucy. He wasn’t sure what it was but there was a trust between them that hadn’t been before. She’d opened up more of herself than ever before. It wasn’t just that she’d trusted him enough to reveal her sexual preferences it was that she’d talked about her fears in regards to Rittenhouse. As for him, he’d finally put the ghosts behind him. That was too good to be true.  
He laid Henry back in his crib, turning on the small mobile to entertain his son. Rufus met him in the hall to the bathroom. He looked like he hadn’t slept. Trouble in paradise?   
“Ummm… I was wondering if you’d uh… put some towels under the door. Some of us like to sleep around here. And this is a workplace.” Rufus started to laugh.  
So someone had heard something the night before. Damn. If Lucy found out she’d be livid. But he had to admit, it was more than a little flattering to his ego. Sue him but the night before had been more than amazing. He laughed along with Rufus, glad there was something to laugh about.  
“If you don’t mind, I’m going to take my shower now.” Lucy slid in between them, looking exclusively at Rufus. She avoided his gaze. Judging by the set of her shoulders she was majorly pissed.   
“Wow, trouble in paradise.” Rufus whistled.  
“You shouldn’t have joked about it,” Wyatt whispered.  
“You were the one that laughed.” Rufus shook his head. “I accept no responsibility for any of this. But believe me, no more shenanigans are occurring in the past.”  
Lucy was cool all day, pointedly ignoring him and focusing on the research. It had been rude to laugh but he wasn’t quite sure why she was that angry. It wasn’t as if anyone didn’t know they were together. Agent Christopher was planning a big raid and she was working through plans with him. They’d discovered some intel on where Rittenhouse was hiding out.   
The sharp buzz of the alarm broke in on their meeting. San Antonio, 1936. Even Lucy didn’t have a clue what was going on. Mason was going on and on about Robert Johnson, looking properly horrified none of them had heard of him. Wyatt didn’t have a clue why Rittenhouse was targeting him but they’d have to find out.   
“Well, let’s go.” The sooner they started the sooner they could go home and they could finalize those plans to raid Rittenhouse.   
“I’m keeping you behind,” Christopher announced. “I need you for the other mission.”  
“What the hell?” He didn’t want to send Lucy with Flynn. He didn’t trust the other man. He could very well be still angry at her for putting him in jail. He might be fine around a tiny infant but not around Lucy who he apparently blamed for all of it.  
“I trust you to be able to complete the mission.” Agent Christopher answered.   
“We have another seat. Any volunteers?” Rufus asked.  
“I could go,” Jiya announced.  
“No, I need you to help me with this other mission,” Christopher answered.  
“What about you? You seem to be an expert in all things Robert Johnson.” Flynn turned to Mason.  
Mason protested but they were insistent. It was funny that the man who’d created time travel had never time traveled himself. “Keep them safe,” Wyatt spoke to Flynn. He knew Mason would be useless with weapons and neither Rufus or Lucy were well trained.   
“Of course.”   
Lucy met him in the hall as he went to change into tactical gear. Unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Stay safe,” she murmured.  
“You too. Be careful with Flynn.” He admonished.  
“I will.” Lucy smiled. “But he likes Henry so that’s a point in his favor. I understand now why he did what he did.”  
“I still have trouble forgiving him.”  
Lucy turned to go, turning around rapidly and saying, “Maybe you and Rufus should keep your rude jokes to yourself. I don’t really appreciate being the subject of them.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“I know,” Lucy answered. “But it was demeaning and disrespectful to me. Our sex life isn’t for the amusement of others.”  
“I know.” He could tell she was still pissed. “I was being stupid.”  
She sighed and hugged him again. Things weren’t fixed but she was less upset than she’d been. He watched her and the rest take off before Agent Christopher gave him his orders.  
His eyebrows raised at the fact this was a solo mission. It was incredibly dangerous. Any moment things go south and he’d have no backup. But he didn’t comment, simply nodded and turned away.   
“Hey, Henry,” he stroked his fingers along Henry’s soft cheek. “I’m gonna have to go now. And maybe, this could be the day. But I know your mommy will raise you right. And I love you so much.”  
Henry was too young to understand why his father was crying or even what crying meant. Leaving him behind hurt. He hadn’t been on such a mission since Henry had been born and it was surprisingly difficult to leave him. Wiping his tears away he walked out and let Christopher and Jiya put the wire in.   
“Good luck,” Jiya said.   
There was something eerie and off about this mission. It almost felt, like a trap. Like Rittenhouse knew he was here. He dispatched the guards, one by one. But it was too easy. He was just one guy. Nicholas Kaynes wasn’t much of a threat. The man didn’t know how to use a modern weapon. But he had a bulletproof vest. There was something about the knowing smirk on the other man’s face that bothered him.   
Then he turned. Carol Preston stood before him, face calm and collected. “I know you won’t shoot me.” She said quietly. “Lucy would never forgive you.”  
She had him there. “Besides, wouldn’t you like to know how your wife died?”  
“What do you know about that?” He advanced his face darkening.  
“Oh, you’ll find out so much.” Carol mocked.   
The Mothership materialized. Emma came out, gun drawn. Wyatt aimed at Carol again. Emma wouldn’t want Carol killed. The sharp report of a bullet aimed at his back startled him. Keynes had shot him. It wasn’t hard to do. The man was only a few feet away. The next few minutes passed in a blur. “I can’t kill you,” Emma said regretfully. “Orders from above.”  
She grabbed Keynes and Carol and then the mothership disappeared among the burning wreckage of the Rittenhouse facility. Wyatt stared at the place where it had disappeared. There was something deeply suspicious about this. Why had Emma spared him? She hadn’t spared him before. Had planned to kill him. Carol hadn’t corrected her either.   
“Why didn’t you take the shot?” Christopher said.   
“She had support from Emma,” Wyatt answered. “But this was a setup. They want us to find them.”  
Amidst the burning remains of the Rittenhouse headquarters Agent Christopher faced him. “Carol Preston knew you wouldn’t kill her.”  
“She had information about Jessica. And Emma said something strange. She said she couldn’t kill me. Orders from above.”   
“You’re right. This was too easy.” Christopher stared at him. “You are compromised. You will always put Lucy and Henry above the mission.”  
“I know you well enough to know you’d do the same.”  
Christopher sighed. “Rittenhouse made a jump in 1983, to San Diego. They only stayed 20 minutes. You were in Hollywoodland. We haven’t been able to figure out what they could have done. They didn’t stay long enough to do anything of any substance. Perhaps they were dropping off a sleeper agent. The problem is that all of us were alive in 1983 except Jiya.”  
“Jessica was born in 1983 in San Diego.” Wyatt stared at Agent Christopher for a long time.   
“Carol mentioned something about her,” Christopher answered. “We’ll have to go through these computers. But I think you should look over her file. See if anything is wrong.”  
“I will.”  
“May I give you a piece of personal advice?” Christopher stared at him intently.  
“Of course.”  
“Don’t let Lucy slip out of your life because you’re obsessed with a ghost. She deserves better than being the second choice. If she is the second choice, you better end it now.”  
The idea of leaving Lucy sent a wave of panic through him. Or her leaving him. But he’d never done a very good job of demonstrating his love for her. Would she eventually get tired of it and walk away? She would, eventually. Lucy was too strong a person to stand for mistreatment.   
They gathered the intel they could from Rittenhouse headquarters and then made their way back to the bunker. His back was beginning to kill him, the imprint of the bullet in his vest having probably caused a lot of bruising. The others had just returned when he came. Everyone seemed in good spirits including Mason. Lucy and Flynn were talking, an actual smile on the other man’s face. Lucy was looking at her companion and passed by without seeing him.   
So that was it. He’d wondered why Flynn hadn’t reacted in anger when Lucy “betrayed” him. He’d wondered at his unusual gentleness with Henry. Well, now he knew why. It was so obvious he wondered why he hadn’t suspected before. The obsession with the journal. The odd conversation about being a great team someday. The frequent glances. He had feelings for Lucy.   
Jealousy had always been a problem with him. He’d never been a patient person and he’d been jealous over Jessica. It hadn’t been entirely unfounded. Jessica and her frequent pleading for breaks. Now he felt the familiar heat rise up. There was sharpness in his tone as he said, “Lucy.”  
“Oh,” She turned around, shock on her face, registering his uniform. “Oh my god, you’re back.”  
She turned back to Flynn, giving him an odd little gesture before turning her attention to Wyatt. “Did the mission go well?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Lucy smiled. “It went great.”  
“Flynn didn’t give you any problems?” He asked.  
“No, he was great,” Lucy answered.   
Christopher’s words came back to him. Did she suspect something? It had been a veiled threat that something might happen if he didn’t get his act together. “Some things happened in the raid. I think you ought to know them.”  
“Ok.” Lucy looked alarmed. “You’re ok, right?”  
“I’m ok.” He answered.  
Lucy opened the door of their room. Henry was still sleeping. Running his hand over his tiny form he couldn’t help being thankful he hadn’t died leaving him alone. Lucy watched him, her eyes soft and tender. “Christopher sent you with the team?”  
“No, just me.” He answered. Sitting down at the chair by the door he started to remove his boots. Wincing at the pull of the muscles in his back. Damn, there was probably a massive bruise.  
“Oh my god, you’ve been hurt.” He felt her hands slide along his back, the gentle touch making him wince.  
“No, just a bruise. The bulletproof vest saved me.”  
“She sent you in alone?” Lucy said, her voice dangerously quiet.  
“Yes.”  
“I can’t believe she’d do that. Is that standard?” Lucy asked.  
“Not usually.”   
“Why did she do it?” Lucy asked.  
“Because she says she can’t trust anyone else.”  
Lucy’s face flamed with anger. “You could have been killed.”  
“No, Emma saved me. Because she said she had orders from higher up.” Wyatt stared at Lucy. “You’re mother said something about Jessica too. This whole thing felt like a trap. Like they wanted me to find that information.”  
Her face registered a bunch of moods before she finally sighed. “This is never going to be over, is it?”  
“I don’t know.” He answered honestly.  
“Did you know you were going in alone?” Lucy asked.  
“Not tell right before I left. I had to say goodbye to Henry.”  
Lucy’s eyes glittered with tears. She murmured softly, “I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.”  
“You’d have carried on. Been a great mom to Henry. Found some other guy.”  
“No.” She reached up to touch his face, her hands tender as she smoothed his hair back from his face. “It would have made my world end.”  
He understood what she meant. She’d go on surviving but her heart would be lost. That thing that made her so lively would be gone. The jealousy and fear disappeared.   
“We both know what we do is dangerous. We can’t count on tomorrow.” Lucy nodded. “Let’s get married.”  
“We already are.” She said in confusion.  
“No, I mean, now. Well, not tonight. Soon. In the bunker.” He looked into her eyes, gently cupped her cheek. “Except I know there won’t be guests or a fancy dress or anything like that.”  
“I’d love to,” Lucy said firmly. “All the people I care about except Amy are here anyway.”  
This was happening. It felt unreal. She sat up, craning her head to reach his lips so he wouldn’t have to aggravate his sore back. Her kiss tasted of relief and sadness mingled. “What will happen to Henry if one of us doesn’t make it?” She asked.  
“We’ll keep raising him.”   
“I do, so much want to be your wife.” She admitted. “It may sound cheesy, but I do want that.”  
“I so want to be your husband.”  
“I know, this isn’t your first marriage, and I promise I’m not trying to replace her,” Lucy said softly.  
“I know. But someone wise said that if I didn’t let the past stay in the past I’d lose out on the present. And the present is too good to miss out on.”  
“We’re going to get married.” She smiled giddily. “I can’t believe it.”  
Her touch was tender as she helped him take off his tactical gear. She clucked her tongue at the ugly bruise forming on his back and pressed a tender kiss to his back. “You have so many scars.”  
“I know.” He shrugged. “It’s called war.”  
“I wish I could take them away.” She whispered.   
“They made me better.” Nearly losing her had made him a better man. Those scars from the explosion were proof of that.  
She shed her own sweater and dress, her fingers fumbling with the buttons and zippers. Anxiety was clear on her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“I know my mother was responsible for that explosion no matter how much she claims she didn’t know. And I know that they have been monkeying around with Jessica’s death. I’m sorry. All of this because we had a child together. Because we are together.”  
“This has never been your fault.”  
She sighed and shook her head. “I feel responsible.”  
“You aren’t.”   
She crawled into bed beside him, wrapping her slender body around his. Her fingers made soft patterns across his chest as she gently kissed his skin. It wasn’t a kiss of passion. In strict contrast to the night before, this didn’t burn with desire. It was reassurance, warmth, and comfort. She continued those soft tender kisses, fingers softly stroking the scars from the bullet in 1856 and the numerous other scars that littered his body. She crawled over his other side, tracing the shrapnel scars when he’d been injured in the explosion. It was the most intimate experience of his life.   
At last, she spoke, “If my mother hurt either you or Henry, I could never forgive her.”  
“I’m not high on her list of favorite people but Henry is safe I think.”  
She kissed him fiercely before she stood up and retrieved something from the shelf by the bed. Vodka. She took a swig straight from the bottle than passed it to him. “Maybe this will help.”  
“I doubt it.” He answered. But he took a drink anyway. If they were going to drink they might as well do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was experimenting with a slightly more "out there" smut and I think I did it pretty well. I'm not a fan of books like 50 Shades and I don't think Lucy or Wyatt would be interested in that kind of thing. But I guess they have a kinky side lol. And Lucy would be a terrible sub. I feel like she could get very into the reversed situation though. Maybe you'll have a chance to see that ;).  
I took back the famous and horrible joke from 2.06. Let's be honest Rufus would 100% tease Wyatt for loud sex with Lucy. Lucy is seriously pissed over it. I think she would be.   
I think the 2.05 mission felt off to me. I think Carol Preston knew a lot more than she was letting on. In this case, we have to wonder what Emma's orders were. Perhaps it's the twins? Do they know that the twins will be born and have plans for one of them? I ended Rain or Shine on a Rittenhouse free note but if I ever wanted to extend this verse I could.  
Lyatt is getting married. I love that scene between them. So soft. And if you're worried about it being a romance heavy chapter, never fear. The next chapter is all wedding prep and has lots of other characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I was planning to write a post Hollywoodland ideal timeline fic, but I decided to combine it with the Rain or Shine verse. So basically, if you haven’t read Rain or Shine, Lyatt hooked up one week before the first mission and Lucy ends up getting pregnant. By the time Hollywood rolls around they are engaged and have a three-month year-old son.  
I will say that Salem is one of my least favorite episodes of Timeless. Not only is it full of Jessica it also has pretty poorly done historical elements. For the sake of keeping to canon I assumed that Lucy would be injured even though Wyatt would have gone instead of Flynn (per Arika writer of the movie). I also feel like Carol would specifically target Wyatt because she clearly wants to save her daughter and grandchild but he's expendable and an influence that makes Lucy less likely to follow her.   
I wanted to see sick!Lucy post Salem so here it is. Poor Lucy. Being sick isn't glamourous. Having Henry there makes everything different. I feel like even Flynn has fallen for him. I mean, let's be honest who wouldn't?   
Even though Lyatt is together and in love, they fight just like normal couples. And they have a lot on their plate. They are both stressed out. I reversed the scene with Wyatt being the one held by Emma just for fun. Because Jessica isn't there, that scene doesn't really have the same meaning. So I decided to put my own spin on it. I try to balance out the fluff with realistic drama.


End file.
